It is common knowledge that lawsuits are expensive, time-consuming, and nerve-wracking. For many people, being involved in a lawsuit is one of the worst experiences of their lives. It is often difficult to find a good lawyer, and often equally or more difficult to be able to afford to pay the lawyer. The legal process is complex and often overwhelming to those not educated in the law, and can include intimidating experiences, such as depositions and appearances as a witness in court.
Because of the logistical, emotional, and monetary expense associated with resolving a dispute via the legal system, many people try to resolve a dispute on their own, by coming to some form of agreement between the parties to the dispute. Alternatively, one party may simply learn to live with a problem, or modify his or her behavior, in an attempt to avoid a confrontation by suppressing the issue. This alternative may lead to poor emotional health, and may also lead to a disproportionate ultimate result as a “last straw” incident that causes the suppressing party to reach an anxiety threshold.
There is a need for a simplified dispute resolution method that allows for relatively fast and inexpensive resolution. Further, there is a need for a simplified process of educating parties to a dispute about the rules regarding their dispute—and about resolutions to similar disputes. Also, there is a constant need for educational, interactive, and/or enjoyable entertainment experiences, such as via the Internet.